The Ultimate Crisis
by TheCloudsOfImagination
Summary: If being brave means tolerating toothache, then Jayden is cowardliest of all…how will he go through the pain?(Jayden might be a bit OOC but believe me you are gonna enjoy this one ;-))…
1. When the pain conquers you

**Hey guys...I am back!**

 **This is a story that I promised and I am writing now...a shout out to dguice for selecting this story from the three choices I had given...**

 **So enjoy and review...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Power Rangers Samurai or any of the characters...I just own this plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-When the pain conquers you**

 **Panorama city, The Shiba House**

Afraid...yes this was what he was...

Hard to believe but yes the fearless leader, the one to fight for hours at one go and not get tired, one to always put on a brave face, the one so perfect in every way, yes Jayden Shiba, the 18th head of Shiba clan was afraid...

Jayden sat in his room all covered in sweat .So far he was able to conceal this problem from everyone but now the pain was growing unbearable. His upper molar was hurting like hell. He knew that it was going be a big trouble because this time the pain was different. He was damn sure he could see some swelling as well .It was as if someone is pricking the gum portion with a thin needle till the needle reaches the roots .He had taken 5 pain killers in the past 2 days and still the pain refused to go. He wanted to cry because he was afraid...afraid of Dentists!

He picked a book from his shelf to divert his mind and started moving across his room .He was reading a funny book and it helped for sure. As he got lost in the book his pain relieved for a while...

He was reading a joke and just as he started smiling a bit...someone started a drill machine outside...as soon as the sounds reached his ears...three things happened simultaneously-

1-The book dropped on the floor

2-Jayden fell backward

3-He hit his head hard on the table and fell on the ground covered in the pool of blood.

Hearing the noises everyone rushed to his room.

They gasped at the sight in front of them. Jayden covered in a pool of blood. Mia ran quickly to his side and checked his pulse while Emily ran to get a first aid kit. The boys helped Mia pick him up and Ji started treating his injuries.

Others waited in the common room while Ji checked Jayden.

"What could have happened?" thought Mike aloud.

"Maybe he has stressed himself a lot again" answered Kevin and Mia and Antonio nodded in response.

Only Emily was silent and with tears in her eyes.

"I just only hope that he would be okay .It's difficult to see him hurt."

"We agree with you Emily. We will definitely talk to him about this", agreed everyone.

She just sighed in response and looked out of the window and thought...

"I know something is troubling you Jay...I have seen it..."

The events of the previous fight ran through her mind and she remembered what Jayden has done...

After half an hour Ji came out of the infirmary.

"How's he?", asked Antonio.

"He's fine for now...but let him rest for some time...we were just on time because the cut is rather deep...but no need to worry now", he said as he kept a reassuring hand on Antonio's shoulder and looked at Emily.

He knew she knew something...But he just sighed and went away.

* * *

 **What is it that Emily remembered about the fight...what has Jayden done?**

 **Tell me how it was...see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Is the truth out?

_**You know a single review makes me going jumping…haha…I am silly ignore it…and I have got 2 here...So I present the next chapter here…I hope my story is satisfactory…and sorry Jayden to make you go through this(sobs)…**_

 **Ok on with the new chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Is the truth out?**

 **Panorama city, the Shiba House**

A thin beam of light entered the room. It hit an opaque object and the object showed a movement. The object being Jayden's eyes. He yawned and looked around and it took time for him to figure out that he was in the infirmary. As he tried to get up he experienced a sudden pain on the back of his head.

"Ahh!" he growled.

He suddenly remembered what had happened the previous day.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The sound of the drill machine matched exactly like that of... (gulps)…a dentist's…_

 _Fear surrounded his heart and he took a deep breath. Black dots danced in front of his eyes and he felt a sharp pain grow in his head. Before he could figure out anything the book fell and he lost his balance. He remembered hitting something but not what exactly…_

 _ **End of flashback**_

He opened his eyes after reliving the nightmare. He inspected the room to make sure that no one was there. Then he tried touching his tooth…which was a greater priority than the head at that moment. He could tolerate even a painful death over a toothache.

But to his uttermost surprise the pain was not there. And his pain in the head also started fading. He was confused. He started getting up excited that his toothache was gone.

He moved towards the door and tried to open it but all in vain. Was it jammed?

No it was fine just days before…

When he tried pushing it,it opened and there stood Ji with a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Jayden perplexed.

"I knew that leaving you here without the door locked and a battle going out there is nothing more than throwing you inside a hungry Lion's cage…"Smiled Ji.

"…and you know I would even tame it…Lion is my zord after all?" snorted Jayden.

"I locked the door with symbol power…you need to rest child. You got hurt pretty bad. Will you be kind enough to explain what exactly happened?" asked Ji politely.

"I just hit my head on the table…nothing more" replied Jayden simply.

"Wow…you added feathers to the cap of our knowledge." a voice said sarcastically from behind Ji.

Jayden looked over Ji's shoulders to find Mike standing there along with everyone.

He sighed and went inside to sit on his bed again and everyone surrounded him except one…

"Don't say that you were thinking anything deeply…or I will give you my private cyclone" warned Mia and fear crossed Jayden's face.

"No! I…um…I…um…just…um…"stammered Jayden.

"You what?" asked Antonio a bit loudly…

"I…um…where's Emily?" blurted out Jayden.

"What?"

"Where's Emily?" he repeated.

"She'll be here in a while…you know she is affected the most when you get hurt…btw you were telling us what happened? Care to elaborate?" asked Kevin frustrated.

"I…um…sawaspider?" shouted Jayden.

It took time for others to contemplate what he said but nevertheless they understood.

"Whoa…dude…you scared us for a minute there…seriously a spider Jayden…?" said Mike teasing him.

"Mike you know about it…they are the only thing I am afraid of…. (Besides Mia's food and this horrible toothache of course)"the last part he dared not to say.

"Better overcome it son…otherwise you will lose your life for sure one day…and we would be like "hey nighlock! You know it's celebration time for Xandred because a spider did what you could never do? Kill the mighty red ranger" replied Ji sarcastically.

"Jiiiii!...you sound like Mike" whined Jayden and pouted.

"Awwww…you look cute while pouting…okay enough for now and it's time for medicine Jayden. You better take it…"said Mia.

"Wait a second…I have something to ask?" asked Jayden.

"What?"

"Why is my too-head not hurting anymore" corrected Jayden quickly. That was a pretty close call.

"Oh that…Emily used her symbol power to cure the pain. You know she can do it...Thank her later" explained Mia.

"Okay I think I should rest now…"said Jayden tired of lying but not actually wanting to rest.

"Jay…"a frightened voice said from behind them.

All of them turned to see Emily standing there with tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Emily don't cry. He's okay" comforted Mike coming a little close to her.

"Yeah Em I am as fit as a fiddle" said Jayden to cheer her up.

"Okay. But I want a minute alone with Jay…if you excuse us" said Emily softly.

"Of course" replied Ji as everyone went outdoor and he closed the door behind. Jayden stiffened a bit and he grew nervous on what she intended to talk about.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice dragged him back to reality.

"…um yeah…thanks…you can have a seat you know."

She moved towards the edge of the bed and sat there.

"Jay…does it hurt a lot" she asked gesturing to the wound on his head.

"Oh not at all…all thanks to the mighty yellow girl out here…"said Jayden with a smile.

"Thanks Jay…But Jay I know what happened at the battle and…um..."she replied.

Jayden tensed up immediately and his eyes grew wide.

He gulped and asked "…and?"

* * *

 _ **What is she going to say?**_

 _ **Is the secret of the toothache out?**_

 _ **ohh…cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Tell me how it is? See you later…another chapter coming up soon…**_

 _ **Till then read and you know what? go down and review…as simple as that.**_


	3. Will she understand?

**On with the next chapter(I update quickly because I cannot live happily without writing).**

 **Thanks dguice,I am definitely gonna use the idea to make this part a cute one.**

* * *

 **Chapter-3-Will she understand?**

"...um...and Jay...well actually when I used the symbol power to heal you I could feel your pain too"replied Emily.

"Oh! no" Jayden mentally curse himself and hung his head low.

"What did you feel Em?"he asked in a timid voice with his head low with shame and embarrasment.

"Well actually I couldn't distinguish really...because I could feel two pains in my herat simultaneously. One was from the head wound I understand but the other was the one affecting you the most.I felt it. You can share with me what you are growing through."replied Emily.

"Em I am sorry but I can't.I will get over it in no time"said Jayden.

"Jay,you know what I saw that in the battle with the Toothepoxar(Nighlock's name I made up)...you were very distracted.I have never seen you like that .It was as if his appearance was making you sick to the stomach.I couldn't get it. You were not able to dodge the attack.I know others didn't notice but I realized that you were not focused .What's wrong with his appearance ?Besides we have fought even the ugliest one. The only diiference was that this nighlock had some teeth like structures with cavities on them..."at this point Emily's eyes went wide.

Seeing her reaction Jayden's heart stopped. His hand flew to his mouth.

"No Emily it's not what you think!No!No!No"said Jayden keeping his cool.

"Oh God Jayden!A toothache!"exclaimed Emily and Jayden's hand flew to her mouth.

At this moment blue eyes met the hazel ones and the time stopped...

* * *

 _ **Ohhhhh...what will happen next?**_

 _ **SEE YOU LATER..SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.**_

 _ **NEXT ONE WOULD BE LONGER. TILL THEN READ AND REVIEW...**_


	4. Is he evil?

**Hey guys!Glad to write again.**

 **I have decided that Jayden would be OOC because it is becoming interesting for me to write it in this sorry for that. I promise that I will try to make this story worth reading and much interesting.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter-4-Is he evil?**_

 _At this moment blue eyes met the hazel ones and the time stopped..._

It was a moment of silence between both of them. The only sound in the room being that of their fast pounding hearts.

"It is true Em!"whispered Jayden"will you tell the others?"

Shivers moved down her spine. She just nodded her head because Jayden's hand was still on her mouth.

"Really Em?"said Jayden with a smirk on his face and reducing the distance between the two.

Again she nodded her head and gestured him to remove his hand.

"You are not gonna do any such thing Em?"whispered Jayden as he lowered his hand and caught hold of her hand.

"But they deserve to know Jay! They too are worried."replied Emily softly.

"No. It was just your luck that you got to know it. I wasn't going to tell you any of it myself."he replied.

"But Jay..."

"Shhhh!...remain calm"

Jayden moved a little closer and they were just inches apart.

Emily gulped and asked,"Wh-What are yo-you doing?"

Jayden again smirked and he went near her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Em..."he said softly.

"Y-Yes Ja-Jay..."she asked afraid of what he was trying to do.

"You know I have learnt a new symbol. You wanna see it?"

"...Um...I am not entirely sure"

"Oh come on!you have to..."

But before she could reply...

"SYMBOL POWER:ROPES AND GAG"

Emily's eyes went wide as she found herself tied to a chair with her mouth gagged.

"Now it's okay!"

"SYMBOL POWER:FORGET"

This symbol was very strong and it knocked out Emily.

Jayden realized what he had done and he rushed to Emily's side.

"Em!please wake up...Oh my god!"He said with tears in his eyes.

"Why am I worried. She interfered. This was what she deserved."

With this he left the room.

He found a note on the dining table.

 _Dear JAYDEN AND EMILY,_

 _We are leaving for the movies. Sorry couldn't inform you. Didn't want to disturb. Take care and call if needed._

 _The team and Ji._

What should he do now? Train? Nah! Couldn't risk hurting the tooth.

"Arrrghhh!"a growl came from the infirmary.

He quickly rushed inside.

"Oh look who's up?"He said while removing the gag from her mouth.

"Ja-Jay..what happened?and why am I in the infirmary?"she asked.

"Oh nothing. You just fainted while I was showing you my symbol power"replied Jayden glad that the symbol worked.

"...Um I am not sure if it happened that way..."she said dizzily.

"You are just tired. Go rest. The others are out."he said with a smile.

"Okay."she left the room confused.

Jayden sighed in relief but little to his knowledge ,the blonde had left with a smirk on her face. Maybe she was up with an idea or maybe the symbol...tell you later...;-)

* * *

 **That's all for now...see you guys later...**

 **please go down and REVIEW.**


	5. The Candle Light Dinner

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am so sorry for the very late update, but I am happy that the writer's block is over.**

 **I am on with the story...thank you all who have reviewed and read the story. You guys are great!**

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- The Candle Light Dinner**

Emily came to her room and closed her door, her back leaning against the door as she sat down there only. She then sighed and locked the door. She recollected what had happened at the infirmary.

Jayden had used the symbol of ropes and gags and Emily was tied to the chair. This behavior of Jayden had hit Emily, he was never ever a person like that. The toothache had taken over a lot of his good part. She somehow knew what he was gonna do next, you know one of those feelings, the gut feelings, an internal connection or an instinct.

She struggled hard to reach her back pocket and she drew out her own samuraizer.

Jayden drew the forgetting symbol while Emily drew a symbol to shield her against the red ranger's symbol. The symbol worked but she did not want Jayden to know that he has failed. Therefore she faked being blacked out. Jayden believed that the symbol worked and went away.

She acted like she did not remember anything but here she was, all well and remembering that Jayden's worst enemy was not Master Xandred but a toothache.

She had to do something. She was in deep thinking when she realized that she was not aware of the kind of pain he is having. Was it due to a cavity or he was hit?

What has happened? She needed to do something. Then she was struck with an idea.

* * *

Emily quietly went outside and saw that Jayden was in his room meditating. Perfect opportunity. She knew the others were out, Mia had informed her about that, so they had to cook something for themselves and it was already 8:00 pm.

She went to the kitchen and decided to cook something for her and Jayden and keeping in mind his toothache. She opened the internet and searched for food items that can be taken while suffering from a toothache .

She came across several food items but spaghetti seemed perfect. Jayden liked it too and as far as dessert was considerd ice-cream was perfect. She could have some soup as well along with the main course.

She knew how to make a perfect soup which Jayden liked and the spaghetti as well.

She got ready and closed the kitchen door because she wanted it to be a surprise.

It took her an hour to get everything done and luckily Jayden had not been out of his room till now.

The others will take an hour or two to return so she had ample time to put her plan into action.

She put the food on the table and lit beautiful candles on the table and everywhere around.

She then closed all the lights and went to her room to get dressed. She pulled out a beautiful yellow strapless dress with matching earrings and heels. She then let her blonde curls open and put on some light makeup. She was ready. Now she had to get Jayden ready.

She went to her leader's room and knocked lightly. She could hear some moans of pain from inside. Jayden was again feeling some toothache.

"Come in!",came his groggy voice.

"Hey Jayden! you alright?",asked Emily though she already knew the answer.

Jayden's mouth fell open when he saw Emily. He couldn't help but gaze at her at how beautiful she looked.

"Em...you look exceptionally beautiful...what's special?"

Emily just laughed lightly and shrugged,"Thanks Jay, but it's special for both of us...come on..."

"Where?"

"Let me speak!"

She went to his closet and pulled out a red cotton shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Wear these quickly...go...I am waiting here!"

"But why!?", Jayden was confused.

"Just do what I say...I have a surprise for you!"

Jayden sighed and went to the washroom. He came within five minutes while Emily was playing with the lion zord on his bed.

Emily looked at him and smirked,"Handsome Mighty red!"

Jayden laughed and set his hair and asked,"What is your surprise?"

"Come on",said Emily while dragging him to the kitchen.

"Kitchen!?"

"Yeah...wait here!", Emily put a blindfold on his eyes as she went inside and switched on the lights for lighting the candles and then closing them again.

She then caught hold of Jayden's arm and led him inside.

When Jayden was in front of the table she opened his blindfold and let him see whatever was in store for him.

Jayden was awestruck when he saw what Emily had planned for him.

There were red and yellow beautiful candles all over the kitchen and on the table was very delicious food. Above it hung a banner where it was beautifully written "To Our Fearless Leader"

"Em...it's...beautiful...but why?"

"Oh come on Jayden, you deserve this for all the victory battles you have led so far and many more to come...a day away from Mia's food at least"

"Yeah! That's convincing."

Both laughed and got seated while Emily served the food.

It was then that Jayden's face fell. The food will hurt his tooth a lot more and at any cost he could not let Emily know this.

Emily saw Jayden hesitate and she knew he was worried.

Emily took a spoonful of Spaghetti and moved closer to him.

"Here...for our leader and my friend!"

Jayden hesitated but took a bite . He then realized that eating spaghetti was easier than any other thing and he smiled.

Both had their food and it was time for dessert.

Emily chose this moment to ask him the most important question of the night...her ultimate motive...

"um...Jay..."

"Yeah Em!"

"Will you..."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Can anyone guess what important question does Emily want to ask?...and the person who guesses correct will get a hint for the next chapter as a gift...**_

 _ **See you guys in the next chapter...**_

 _ **Till then Read, Review and Keep Guessing...**_


	6. Convincing the red

**_Hello everyone!_**

 ** _First of all I am really sorry for the extremely long delay...around 5 months I guess...I am so sorry! I appreciate your patience and I also am grateful for the amazing reviews you all have given on this story. I really love you all for that._**

 ** _So, here is the next chapter...enjoy and do review...whatever you feel like because it is important for me to know what you are thinking of the story so far...so just review or PM me if you are too shy to review..._**

 ** _So sorry that I deleted the last update...actually some of my readers felt like the things were a bit rushed so I rewrote the chapter to keep them slow going...For those who read the previous one...please forget it and I am sorry...and for those who haven't...enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _I don't own PRS/PRSS._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Convincing the Red**

"Will you...um...Jay...will you go to the dentist with me?"

This statement caught Jayden by surprise and the ice cream fell from Jayden's hands as his eyes grew wide. How in the world she knew it after he had the forgetting symbol activated?

"Em-Em...how come..I used..symbol...then how?", he asked still shocked.

"Jayden, please, I know you are suffering and it is breaking my heart to see you like this. And as far as the symbol is concerned, I escaped it and I know your pain. Jayden, please understand that a visit won't hurt much, it is just gonna make the pain go away Jayden...please"

Emily pleaded with an innocent face but Jayden's fears resurfaced and he just shook his head.

"Em, no, I am not coming...I am not ashamed to admit that I hate dentists...I won't go there!", he said stubbornly.

"Jayden Alexander Shiba! You will have to go, otherwise it is you who will be at fault! You will suffer if the situation worsens...you will squirm in pain if it is not treated in time, Jayden, how can you be so stupid not to understand it?", Emily shouted raising her voice and getting up.

Jayden had had enough. The anger he was trying to control from the time Emily asked him to come to the dentist, came out like a volcano and before he knew what he had done, he had hurt the girl he liked.

"Emily! Just stop it! And I think you know what I mean. I am not coming with anyone, AM I CLEAR? Who the hell are you to decide where I should go and where not? I am, for god's sake, a grown up boy who can take decisions. I don't need your or anyone's help for that matter. And it was a very cheap idea as well as effort on your side to dress up like a freaking barbie to make me appreciate you, prepare the dinner to impress me and ultimately convince me to come with you. Huh? Seriously Emily, you think I am that dumb. So, if you don't know it, then keep it in your thick mind, that I am your leader, I am way wiser than you and these tricks won't work on me. I will tolerate the pain, and it's my problem. And it would be better if you will keep your mouth shut or otherwise the consequences could be disastrous"

Jayden shouted at the top of his voice and thrashed the plate across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. Emily flinched at his reaction. Then he threw the ice cream away and went away slamming the kitchen door and without turning back. The entire time Emily listened with fear on her face. She had never expected to see this Jayden, no matter what. And she was just trying to help, there was nothing selfish in it. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths as her chest tightened and a few tears escaped her eyes. She knew that Jayden was in a lot of pain for this type of anger to come out and she was definitely gonna take it away, take all his fears away.

She went to the broken plate and cleared it all. She then washed the dishes and once the kitchen was presentable, she took an ice bag and went to Jayden's room. She saw that the door was open and she peeked inside. She saw Jayden lying with his face buried in the pillow. He was asleep. She went inside and saw that he had fallen asleep without even changing his clothes. Emily went to him, keeping the ice bag on the table nearby and took off his shoes. Jayden turned in his bed and Emily's breath was caught because she thought that he was up but to her utmost relief, he was still sound asleep. Emily then went and cleared some hair from his forehead and saw that he was sweating badly. She turned on the AC of the room and then went to take the ice bag. She carefully sat near him and put it over his jaw where the tooth was hurting. She slowly pressed it to his skin and saw Jayden smiling in his sleep. This brought a smile to her face as well.

She continued doing it for another minute or so, and then suddenly Jayden's eyes flew open. Emily's hand lifted from his jaw as she stared at him, afraid. Jayden got up from the bed and sat looking at her incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing here?", he asked demanding, one eyebrow popped up.

"Um...Jay, I am sorry for being too much over-protective back there but what I did was not a selfish or a cheap trick Jay. I meant only your good. I hate seeing you suffer. Jayden, I have been to the dentist before and I know it's not as horrifying as it sounds. Jayden, it is the bad tooth that hurts, not the treatment. Please understand it", she said softly, afraid that Jayden would get angrier.

Jayden release a deep sigh and got up from the bed and started pacing the room.

"Emily, Please, why don't you understand? It's not as easy as it seems. Please, let me tolerate it, I will take some pain killers if required but I am not gonna visit a dentist, I-I am afraid, please, let me go. I have shouted at you once before, don't give me reasons to repeat it now..."

Emily now had tears in her eyes. Jayden was being super reckless today and Emily was tired of listening to his unnecessary tantrum.

"Jayden, please stop it now. It's enough", she said trying to control her own anger.

"What's enough Emily? First of all you are going on about my problems and not just dropping it. Are you that immature? Seriously?", he asked still furious.

Emily just narrowed her eyes and shook her head and went and stood in front of him.

"Jayden, what's your problem? I am just trying to freaking help you so that it doesn't hurt you and here you are, all shouting on me", she said through tears now very angry.

"Yeah, I am at fault...yes Emily. You are the one who is following me, asking me to go to a goddamn dentist and just interfering in my matters shamelessly, and you think that I am at fault", Jayden asked at the top of his voice.

"Jayden, I am just helping you. It's you who is overreacting and I didn't dress up like a barbie, this is what I am, I was just trying to cheer you up, not impress you or something. Just please stop this and understand what I am trying to say", she snapped back.

"You understand Emily! I don't need to understand any of this shit. Just leave my goddamn room and get lost!", he shouted and Emily narrowed her eyes but did not move even a little bit.

"I said out! Now!", he shouted again and before Emily could respond anything he caught hold of her hand and pushed her outside slamming the door loudly.

Emily stood there completely shocked at his gesture and shouted,"You know what Jayden! Any bit of respect that I had for you is now lost...forever! You can go die in the streets for all I care!"

With this she went to her own room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Was I too rude?", thought Jayden once he had changed and was sitting on the bed. He shook his head as the anger returned once again.

"No, she deserved it...after all it's my life!", he thought again and fell on his bed closing the night lamp and falling asleep.

* * *

"Why was he like this?", thought Emily as she sat looking at the stars from her window, her eyes watery as she sat hugging her knees.

"He is suffering a lot but I don't care anymore...no more...he is no more important", she thought as she rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **How was it? Do you like it?**

 **Do review and I will see you guys in the next chapter!  
**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	7. Painkillers

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and support and your love. I am happy you all enjoy my stories and show your love for Power Rangers.**

 **And yeah many of my favorite writers have stopped updating their stories I love so much:( If they happen to come across this chapter and this note please complete the stories...especially Sara Ford and bodysurfer27...please update your stories:(  
**

 **Anyways...This is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy and do review!**

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7-Painkillers**

"It was fun...I mean wow! The fight scene was just amazing!", exclaimed Mike as the rangers entered the Shiba House at around 11 at night after watching the movie.

"Shhh! Jayden and Emily might be asleep", said Ji.

"Oops! Sorry, but the night was great anyways", he said.

"Yeah, I liked it too. Too bad Jayden and Emily were not with us though", said Kevin and Mia nodded.

"Ok kids, now you can go and rest. Training tomorrow. I will check on Jayden and Emily to see if they have slept comfortably", said Ji and the rangers diverted towards their room.

Ji went to the infirmary hoping to see Jayden there but as he opened the door, it was empty. He was shocked and confused but then realized that he might have gone into his room. Ji went to Jayden's room and slowly opened the door. He saw the red ranger sleeping on his bed. He smiled and went over to his bed to clear some hair from his forehead. On normal days, Jayden would have waited for them to return but Ji understood that he would have been tired. Just as Ji was about to leave the room, he heard Jayden mumble in the sleep.

" _Why doesn't Em understand...stubborn girl_ ", he murmured and Ji was confused. A bad dream? Probably. Ji shook his head and went outside to see if Emily was asleep or not.

He entered Emily's room and smiled seeing her asleep hugging her stuffed ape. She was just like a daughter to him and he loved her immensely. He murmured a good night to her but to his uttermost surprise she too was mumbling something in her sleep. Upon hearing closely he figured out what she was saying.

 _"That stupid stubborn Red ranger...what does he think of himself?...come on Jayden, please"_ , she said.

It cannot be a coincidence. Something had happened which they were not aware of. Shaking his head once again, Ji left the room deciding that he would sort it out in the morning.

* * *

"Good Morning Ji", said Mia as she returned with Kevin from her morning walk.

"Good morning kids, have a seat", said Ji looking up from the stove where he was preparing the breakfast. Mia took a glass of juice while Kevin took one of milk.

"Isn't Jayden up yet?", asked Kevin.

"No, I think he is not", replied Ji.

"Hmmm, I hope he would be fine today", said Mia.

"Good morning peeps!", shouted Mike as he entered the kitchen yawning and stretching his arms.

"Mike!", said Ji.

"Oh come on...wait wait! aren't Jayden and Emily up? How on earth did I get up before the two morning birds?!", said Mike shocked and happy.

"They might be tired Mike", replied Mia.

"But still, I woke up before them when I clearly fell asleep much after them, that's a big deal", said Mike taking his bowl of cereal and sitting down grinning.

"No that's not", a voice interrupted him,"I was up at 6 and went to your room to see you snoring. I was taking a walk in the garden for your information", said the red ranger as he entered the kitchen smiling. The others laughed while Mike's face fell.

"Good morning Jayden, how are you?", asked Mia.

"Morning everyone. Thanks, I am fine. How were the movies yesterday?", he asked as he took a seat himself.

"Great!", replied Mike with mouth full of cereals.

 _"Where's the stubborn yellow?"_ , thought Jayden as he realized that Emily was nowhere in the kitchen.

"Jayden, did you see Emily?", asked Ji trying to confirm his doubts from yesterday. Everyone looked at Jayden for an answer but he didn't give one. He was confused. He clearly didn't want to talk about her, too pissed off after their conversation the day before.

"Um...I-I don't know, come on guys, we have to train", with this said he left the kitchen and everyone eyed him confused.

"Did we miss anything yesterday?", asked Mike.

"Something is wrong", declared Ji as everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

The rangers were practicing outside when Emily came out. She overslept for the first time.

"I am so sorry Ji", she said to her mentor.

"It's fine child. Now go and practice. You can train with Jayden today", he said again testing his doubts.

Emily narrowed her eyes at his order. No way in hell was she practicing with Jayden. But how to tell Ji?

"Um...Ji, can I practice with someone else today?", she said softly, not to sound angry or pissed off.

"Emily, I thought that Jayden would help you with the new moves you have been training. I think he would be best to practice with", he said calmly.

"Ji please, I-I just don't want to practice with him today, I-I am not well and can't fight a lot and you know how he fights even in a training, so please", she said pleading and Ji had to give up.

"Okay Emily, practice with Mia then", he said.

From the corner of his eyes, Jayden was hearing the entire exchange and his anger grew. Who the hell was Emily to decide whether or not she wanted to fight with him. He wasn't dying to practice with her either. His hits grew more strong on the dummy.

Emily went and started practicing with Mia while observing Jayden from the corner of her eyes. He wasn't in pain, she concluded.

"Hey Em! You doing fine?", asked Mia as they circled each other finding chances to attack.

"Yeah, I am good, how was it yesterday?", she replied attacking Mia who dodged the attack.

"Great, next time make sure that you also come. What did you both do by the way?", asked Mia hitting Emily on the arm and Emily failing to block because her eyes were stuck on Jayden whose attacks' intensity has gotten less.

"Huh? Nothing...I mean we..um..I just fell asleep soon", she replied seeing that Jayden had stopped and was just staring at the dummy.

"Jayden what happened?" asked Ji as he saw him stop.

"Um...nothing, just want to use the washroom", he said as he rushed inside and Mike and Kevin burst out laughing.

"What's up with you two?", asked Ji.

"Didn't he sound like a 5 year old?", said Mike as the others laughed along with him, all except Emily. She knew he didn't want to use the washroom. He was in pain, _again_.

"You all continue", said Ji and the others nodded. But Emily was not concentrated on training, she wanted to go and ask Jayden if he was fine or not. No matter if she was still angry, he was in pain and it still hurt her.

"Ji, can you excuse me for a minute, I-I want to drink water, it's really hot out here", said Emily.

"Yes Em, go", Ji said and she hurried inside.

* * *

Jayden was fumbling with medicines to find a pain killer, holding his jaw with one hand and groaning. Emily reached his room and shook her head.

 _Stubborn idiot,_ she thought.

"You know taking pain killers is not gonna help lifelong", she said folding her hands over her chest and Jayden turned around.

"What are you doing here? I didn't ask for you help or advice", he groaned again in pain.

"Jayden come on, why are so childish when it comes to this. One appointment with the dentist won't kill you", she said softly.

"Emily you know what? Get out and leave me alone", he shouted.

"At least don't shout and you are not gonna take anymore painkillers or otherwise I am gonna tell Ji about this", she threatened him.

"No, you are not!", he shouted again.

"Shut up Jayden!", she said as she tried to take the bottle of pain killers from his hand.

"Emily leave!", he shouted applying more than necessary force on the bottle that led to it breaking down and in the process cutting Emily's hand.

"Ow!", said Emily as a blood oozed out from her hand.

"I am sorry", said Jayden quickly.

"JAYDEN SHIBA!", she shouted.

"What?! It was an accident", he shouted,"Oh God, this tooth!"

"Jayden, you know what? If you don't wanna listen then don't! I won't say anything else. Do what you want!", she said hissing in pain, covering her hand and went away leaving Jayden standing there with his one hand on his jaw and the other holding the pain killers that fell out when the bottle broke down. Jayden looked at the pain killers.

"These are gonna help", he said slowly and without a second thought took in all the pain killers in his hand and drank a glass of water over them hoping the pain to go but not expecting disastrous consequences to come.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Jayden took in all the painkillers? Oh my god! What will happen now?**_

 _ **Do you guys like it? Do review and tell me...and any suggestions on how they both should make up their fight...please tell me...I need suggestions for that part...**_

 _ **Till then review!**_

 _ **See you later!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the new chapter...a short one I know, but I am super busy, so sorry:) And yeah, thanks to Brandon Aaron for amazing ideas and support...cheers! I hope you all enjoy and do review...any suggestions are welcome:)**_

* * *

 _ **I DON'T OWN PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Emily had her earphones in her ears and was running, destination less. She was very angry. Some tears could be seen finding their ways easily through her eyes and she rubbed them fiercely.

What on earth did Jayden consider him to be? She was just trying to help. But that son-of-a-bitch never understands it, he is like too proud of his position as the red ranger. Well, at least he should have the decency to answer softly. And the pain in the hand was not at all helping Emily. The blood had started clotting and the pain was decreasing, but not the pain she felt in her heart. It was throbbing with emotions of all kind, she was broken and Jayden being adamant was not at all helping. He has changed altogether, all due to that stupid pain.

She was sitting on a park bench thinking all those things when her samuraizer went off. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she really didn't listen the first 3 rings...It was the fourth ring that brought her back to the real world. Her eyes focused on the screen which showed "Mia"

Why was she calling her? Confused, Emily picked up the phone taking deep breaths, clearing her eyes and spoke,"Hey Mia"

"Emily, Emily..."

It seemed like she was crying. But why was she crying? What the hell happened while she[Emily] was away? Panic covered Emily's mind as she shouted into her samuraizer.

"WHAT IS IT MIA? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"It's Jayden..He-He..." And Mia trailed off.

Emily was super worried now because no matter what, she still cared for that bastard and what and how Mia was speaking was not at all pointing towards a good direction.

"What Jayden? Mia for God's sake speak!"

"He overdosed the medicine Em...He is in the ER...WE-we came late...he was un-unconscious, a medicine bottle in-in his hand..Em hurry...we are losing him"

And these words were enough for mountains to crash on Emily's head. She didn't hear after these lines. Tears found their way so easily as she shut her eyes. She forgot how to breathe for a minute. She just hung up on the call, closing the samuraizer and crushing it between her hands in anger. She was all red.

"I KNEW IT! THAT BASTARD, STUPID, PSYCHO RED RANGER...WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JAYDEN SHIBA, WHAT MADE YOU DO SO? YOU JUST CAN'T GO LIKE THIS...IT WAS JUST A TOOTHACHE. YOU DON'T DO THIS, YOU MORON..."

She continued shouting and crying and covered her head in her hands.

After 10 minutes of composing herself, she got up, samuraizer clutched in her hands and started running towards the hospital.

"YOU WON'T DIE STUPID...I WON'T LET YOU DIE...I AM COMING!", she whispered to herself.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **DO REVIEW! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WRITERS CRAVE REVIEWS...HAHAHA!**

 **SEE YA!**


	9. Telling the truth

_**Hello everyone:)**_

 _ **HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER...I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I HAVE REMOVED DECKER FROM THE STORY BECAUSE IT WAS MAKING IT TOO COMPLICATED...Important author's note at the end, don't forget to read:)  
**_

* * *

 _ **I don't own PRS/PRSS.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9-Telling the truth**_

Emily reached the hospital as fast as she can. Tears in her eyes, she didn't try to stop. Mia was standing at the entrance ready to hug her as she came, but Emily didn't stop. She just ran and ran until she reached the reception. Asking frantically about Jayden Shiba she hurried towards the ICU and there she was stopped by Ji.

"Emily, calm down, you can't go in right now", he said holding her while Emily struggled against his grip.

"But Ji, I have to, what the hell was he thinking?", she cried.

"I know Emily, it was a wrong move, but doctors are there with him, he would be safe", he said sadly.

And that's when she broke down sobbing in Mike's arms. They all were too sad to tolerate Jayden's condition. Emily moved closer to Jayden's window and saw his sleeping/unconscious face. Why did he even take some much painkillers?

"Can I go inside?", she asked Ji almost pleading.

"The doctors won't appreciate that Emily. He is in a very fragile state", said Ji slowly.

"Oh-kay", she replied and dragged her feet to the nearby bench and sat down burying her face in her hands.

"But Emily I want to ask you something", said Ji putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What?", she replied.

"Why was Jayden in so much pain that he took all those painkillers?", asked Ji with an eyebrow raised. And this question caught Emily by surprise. She wasn't expecting Ji to ask her that though somewhere in her mind she knew she was gonna face this question anytime soon. Emily was stuck, she didn't know what to do, telling them the truth would in a way mean betraying Jayden's trust and not telling them anything will not at all work out. Glancing towards the ICU door, she took a deep breath and looked at Ji. She had to tell them everything.

"I will tell you, but call everyone here", she said.

Once everyone was present in the room, Emily started telling them all she was aware of.

"He is suffering from terrible toothache. That day when he fell and hit his head, it was because he heard a drilling sound and that reminded him of the dentist which he really dread. He was weak in the fight because the nighlock represented a tooth. He has been suffering a lot and that led to our fight because I was tryna convince him to come to dentist with me and he was being adamant that he is afraid and won't go. So today while training he felt the toothache returning and then went inside. I followed him and was trying to convince him to drop his attitude and come with me, but again he was being adamant and the bottle of painkillers broke and I cut my hand. I guess he took the painkillers after I left running"

Everyone was really shocked to say anything.

"A toothache?", uttered Mike and Emily nodded.

"That idiot took a bottle of painkillers for just a toothache?", said Ji and Emily again nodded.

"Oh God!", whispered Mia rubbing her forehead and Kevin just shook his head.

"I am sorry, I should have told you earlier", said Emily looking down.

"It's okay Emily, none of this is your fault. I didn't expect Jayden to act so childish. But I remember he used to fear dentist's visit a lot when he was a child. He used to cry and wail and often run away from the clinic", said Ji as everyone laughed imagining a little Jayden running and crying.

Just as they were laughing, the nurse came out from the ICU.

"Hello sir, Jayden Shiba is out of danger and is asking to meet you. You may go in groups of two", said the nurse and Ji nodded.

"Guess it's time to try to put some common sense in that thick brain of his", said Mike as all of them snickered.

* * *

 **To be continued...(hopefully)**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE :-I am sorry for the late update, it's just that I don't feel like writing here anymore and these stories no longer interest me. I don't know if it's due to lack of reviews or anything else, but I don't wish to write on fanfiction anymore. I don't know if I will complete this story or not but I will try to complete it. And I am not sure of "Realization Hard To Realize" as well, that's really a long story, so chances are that I might delete it. I am really glad of my stay here on fanfiction and people here are amazing, they made me happy and I loved all the stories I have read here. You guys always rock! **_

_**Keep writing and inspiring:)**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note**_

Hello everyone:)

First of all sorry to all those who considered this to be a story update. And as much as I want it to be one, I can't.

Basically this is a final author's note from my side because I have decided to quit fanfiction now, basically stop writing here. I am really done with my stories and they don't entertain me, not anymore and I am in no mood to continue them. And life is growing more and more hectic with each passing day and I am slammed with so much work and my own fictional poems and stories to write that I don't get enough free time to even think upon these stories I think I am not also getting enough reviews, or rather not getting any review at all for me to continue it.

So yeah, this was a hard move, but I think I have grown to avoid fanfiction in the past few months and now I think I can withstand the sadness that comes with not writing here.

My stay here has been amazing and I give all the credit to fanfiction people and the stories for developing that writing instinct in me. You all are amazing writers and people and I think one should never stop reading and writing. I loved all my stories here and I am proud that I can complete most of them but for the stories that are left incomplete, I really apologize. And yeah, importantly please don't take up my incomplete stories on your won, without my consent. In case you are interested in taking up any of my incomplete stories, do PM me and have a talk with me regarding them and I will be happy to give them to you:) I will be active in receiving PMs though because I get a mail whenever there is one, so I will definitely respond to them.

I wish all the great fanfiction writers and readers success in future. Thank you for bearing my random updates and cheering me up. It was an excellent journey. Thanks again:)

I am now ready to work on pure fictional stories of my own and focus on the works in hand:)

Keep writing!

-TheCloudsOfImagination


End file.
